¿Regalo de Navidad?
by sTaty
Summary: OneShot de como Draco Malfoy, primero gracias a Hermione y después con su hijo se da cuenta d la verdadera Navidad.


Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

_**Pensamientos de su conciencia.**_

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

¿Regalo de Navidad?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Por primera vez, me tengo que quedar en este asqueroso... ¿castillo? Rodeado de sangres sucias, traidores a la sangre y demás chusma. El viejo cada día está peor. Por su culpa me tengo que quedar._

**Flash Back:**

-Queridos alumnos, silencio por favor-cuando todos callaron, retomó su discurso-estas Navidades tendremos varias bajas en el profesorado y queríamos pedir a todos los prefectos y los premios anuales, que cooperasen. Lo único que tendrán que hacer será patrullar durante los períodos de baja.

A todos aquellos que se apunten voluntariamente, será tenido en cuenta, tanto en sus expedientes, como en un futuro para premio anual-esto último lo dijo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin.

**Fin Flash Back.**

_Por supuesto mi padre se enteró y me dijo en una carta, amablemente que me quedase:_

_Draco:_

_¡Te ha vuelto a ganar la amiguita de Potter! Tienes que esforzarte más en tus calificaciones._

_El castigo, lo hemos hablado tu madre y yo y llegamos al acuerdo que te quedarías sin ir a Francia._

_P.D.: ¡Esfuérzate! ¡Eres un Malfoy!_

_¿Pero cómo quiere qué venza a ese castor? Se la pasa todo el día en la biblioteca, comiendo libros. Es la favorita de todos los profesores (menos Snape, que soy yo)-_pensó con orgullo_-todo el día con la manita levantada, ¡que asco da!_

_¡Ahí está! Hasta en la sopa la veo. "El Trío Dorado", ¿pero a quién se le ocurrió ese nombre? Con esas pintas deberían de llamarse los zarrapastrosos. No suena mal, y la comadreja cumple todos los requisitos…_

_Esos dos se van, parece que van a volar, seguro que al pobretón le regalan una escoba. Seguro que su familia pasará hambre todo un mes. ¿Qué está sacando del bolso? ¿Unas agujas? ¿Me habrá escuchado? __**Idiota, que estás pensando como te va a escuchar, seguro que ni te vio**__._

_Que raro, pensé que se pondría a leer un libro. ¡Bah! Seguramente ya se leyó todos los de la biblioteca. ¿Qué cara pondría si uno de sus "amiguitos" le regalase uno que ya leyó? Ya me imagino a la santurrona de Granger pensando:"la intención es lo que cuenta". ¡Chorradas! _

_Que asco me dan….Tirándose bolas de nieve, como me de una que se preparen; haciendo muñecos, que ni ellos saben que representan o que son y tirándose por el suelo haciendo ¿angelitos? No, Longbottom con lo patoso que es, apuesto lo que sea a que se cayó y no se da levantado-_se rió, mientras que sus labios se curvaban, un poquito._-A ese le regalaran, todas las cosas que perdió desde que comenzó el curso._

_El la casa de Slytherin son más refinados con sus regalos. Si te regalan una escoba, la mejor del mercado; no te regalan libros, te regalan estanterías enteras, si te regalan cualquier cosa, esa cosa será a lo grande…_

_Aún me acuerdo la cara que puso Pansy, cuando vio que solo le habían regalado un baúl de cinco pisos lleno de ropa (además de otros regalos, por supuesto), estaba indignadísima. Resulta que el del año pasado era de seis… A ver este año. Blaise, está encantado, con que le van a regalar toda la colección de __Quinientos sencillos pasos para ser un buen casanova__ de un tal Jason Lockhart o algo parecido, ¿será pariente de Gilderoy Lockhart? Espero que por su salud mental que no. A Crabbe y Goyle, como todos los años, vales, por pasteles y demás dulces en Hogsmeade, "para que pasen hambre el las salidas" ¿cómo son capaces de decir eso sus madres? ¿Es qué no los ven?_

_Y la pregunta del millón: ¿qué me regalaran a mí? Puff, tengo de todo: soy guapo, con rasgos aristocráticos y ¿cómo no? Pertenezco a la élite; tengo dinero, tanto que si me pasase la vida contándolo, no me llegaría, __**mentira, eres rico pero no para tanto**_, _está bien no soy _**tan**_ rico como dije; mi padre tiene grandes influencias, somos muy amigos del Primer Ministro y cena de vez en cuando con nosotros__**, no, el ministro es amigo de tu padre cuando este hace grandes donaciones y cena con vosotros cuando hay alguna gala benéfica.**__ Vale, lo reconozco._

_Ahora centrándonos en lo importante, ¿qué me regalaran? Un viaje a Francia con todo tipo de libertades, sin ninguna restricción. Pero claro por culpa de viejo chocho ese, no puedo disfrutarlo, seguro que mi madre se rió bien de mí y mi padre…que buen castigo le debió de parecer. Con lo que mi regalo de Navidad se ve reducido a…nada. Parezco más patético que el pobretón, incluso al huerfanito del cararrajada le regalaran algo y a mí, que soy más…más…más que él en todo, ¡NADA!_

_Estornudo, genial, mi bufanda, los guantes y el gorro en mi habitación. Estaba tan enfadado que ni cuenta me dí de cogerlos… Miro para ver si alguien me ha visto, cuando noto como me ponen algo alrededor del cuello y algo en la cabeza. Miro que es y le digo enfadado a esa persona:_

-¿Se puede saber que mierda es esto, Granger?-preguntó con el gorro en una mano y la bufanda en otra.

-Tu remedio para el frío-me comenta sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-No tengo frío, así que toma tus harapos, seguro que le hacen más falta al pobretón- intentó herirla lo más posible.

-Pues tómalo como un regalo de Navidad-comentó ignorando la última parte de lo que había dicho el rubio.

-Pero…qué.

_Me vuelvo a sentar en el banco, mientras veo como se aleja sin dejarme contestarle. Otro estornudo, sería terrible para mi club de fans que cogiese un resfriado. Tengo dos opciones: o ir a la sala común y ver como todos me restriegan los fabulosos regalos que les traerán o me quedo aquí y, por ende, me pongo el "regalo de Navidad" de Granger. Al final me trago mi orgullo y me pongo primero la bufanda y después el gorro con cuidado de no despeinarme. Ahora sé lo que estaba haciendo antes con las agujas ¡estaba tejiendo! Pero, ¿por qué? Su economía no creo que esté tan mal. Entonces…__**la asociación que hizo para la liberación de los elfos. **__Así ahora me acuerdo, aquella que tenía aquel nombre tan chistoso…como era…así, ¿pedo?__** No, era P.E.D.D.O. Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, no te enteras de una. **__Que sí, que sí. Es rara. __**¿Y tú qué sabes sino la conoces? **__Sí que la conozco, vamos en el mismo curso, compartimos algunas clases y somos prefectos, ¿cómo no la voy a conocer?__** A parte de saber que es hija de muggles, ¿qué más sabes de ella? **__Que le gustan los elfos. __**¿Qué crees que le gustaría que le regalasen por Navidad?**_

_**Das pena, la única persona que te ha regalado por Navidad, algo sin querer recibir nada a cambio, es alguien a ¿quién has insultado todos estos años y que solo conoces sus orígenes? Puede que la familia Weasley, sea pobre, Harry Potter sea huérfano y Hermione Granger sea hija de muggles, pero se regalan cosas por insignificantes que sean porque para ellos la Navidad no es solo recibir regalos, sino estar con los que más quieres y hacer les ver que se acuerdan de ellos y les quieren.**_

_Me levanto, odio los sermones y más viniendo de mi estúpida conciencia. Iré a la biblioteca, seguro que allí no hay nadie. Entro y veo... ¿a quién crees? A Granger. Está un poco alterada, me acerco y escucho._

-Señorita Granger, ya le he dicho que el señor Finnigan, se llevó el último libro de Runas Antiguas: alto nivel, lo tienes reservado hasta el final de las vacaciones-dijo la señora Pince, por quinta vez cansada de repetírselo.

-Pero se debió de confundir, él no tiene esa asignatura y yo necesito el libro antes de que acaben las vacaciones-comentó desesperada.

-Es de Gryffindor, ¿por qué no se lo pide?

-Por que se fue con su familia.

-En ese caso no puedo hacer nada, además usted está todo el día usándolo, por una vez, no le va hacer mal prestarlo.

_Pude ver como le dirigía una mirada iracunda a la bibliotecaria antes de salir. Poco después salgo yo, por Merlín como aguanta tanto tiempo allí dentro, hay libros interesantes y eso, pero… _

_Es tarde, todos deben de haber acabado de cenar hace tiempo. No tenía ganas ni de cenar, me cambié y me metí dentro de mi cama. Mierda, después de dar cincuenta vueltas en la cama aún no podía sacarme a Granger de la cabeza, bueno ni a ella ni lo que dijo del libro. _

_Me levanto y voy a dar una vuelta, no me importa si me pillan o no… Mis pasos me guían hasta la lechucería._

_A la mañana siguiente, me levanto muy temprano, y me dirijo al banco del día anterior, por supuesto esta vez, me aseguré de traer bufanda y gorro, los saco y veo para mi desgracia que son los que regaló Granger. Estaba todo tan oscuro que ni atención presté. A pesar de ello me los vuelvo a poner y me quedo un rato, cuando decido entrar, aún es temprano, seguro que no hay mucha gente, la mayoría estará abriendo sus" fabulosos regalos de Navidad"._

_Me siento en mi mesa y veo como unos pocos alumnos más habían hecho lo mismo. Me saco la bufanda y el gorro y me dispongo a desayunar tranquilamente. Eso sí, a que no sabéis quien está mirando para mi con una sonrisa en la cara. Bingo, Granger, y me dice con los labios algo así como…no, no puede ser.__** Sí, te dados las gracias y te ha deseado feliz Navidad.**__ Eso es imposible. __**La culpa es tuya. **__Yo no hice nada. __**¿Seguro? **__Está bien, solo encargué a uno de mis elfos domésticos que mañana por la mañana le trajese ese estúpido libro que tanto quería. __**¿Algo más?**__ Pues sí, ¿que pasa? Tengo más estilo que el pobretón y el cararajada juntos, así que también le regalé una rosa y le dejé una tarjeta con feliz Navidad. __**Y parece que le ha gustado. **__Normal, yo siempre hago las cosas bien. __**Sí pero no mejor que ella.**__ Oh, cállate, por un día, déjame en paz._

_A pesar de que hayan pasado varios años desde aquella Navidad, no creo que la olvide. Más tarde mis padres y otras personas que no recuerdo, me regalaron de todo, pero eso no fue lo importante para mí. Lo fue porque era la primera vez que sentí y desee regalarle algo a alguien por el simple placer de hacer. Tampoco creo que olvide como me sonrojé cuando vi lo feliz que estaba y que me daba las gracias, es cierto que el libro era caro y estaba firmado por la autora, pero…_

_Había tardado, pero ese año, gracias al viejo chocho, entendí un poco más, lo que era la verdadera Navidad. _

_Y ahora al ver como mi hijo le hacía más gracia que jugáramos con un sucio juguete que un muggle le había regalado, que los montones de regalos que yo le había comprado._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos....

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


End file.
